battleforces_of_warfandomcom-20200217-history
Kyoya Hibari
Kyoya Hibari, commonly referred to as Hibari, is one of the major characters in the Katekyō Hitman Reborn! series. He is the leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, a group of delinquents that are all loyal to him. Later on, he was nominated and accepted as the 10th Generation Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. Back in the Reborn! World, he is usually often seen napping on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School, alongside Hibird. Statistics *'Name': Kyoya Hibari, 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian, Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Leader *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': May 5 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 58 kg (127 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Gray *'Hair Color': Black *'Family': *'Friends/Allies': *'Enemies': *'Alignment': Neutrally Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Tonfas, Vongola Box Ring: Porcospino Nuvola *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Cambio Forma: Alaude's Handcuffs, Roll's Armor, Needle Sphere Form, Reverse Needle Sphere Form, Cloud Flame Radar *'Voice Actor': Takashi Kondō; Crispin Freeman Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Town level, likely higher. At least Multi-City Block level with Roll, higher with Cambio Forma *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic Combat Speed *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class TJ, likely higher. At least Class GJ+ with Roll *'Durability': Small Town level, likely higher. At least Multi-City Block level with Roll, higher with Cambio Forma *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range to Tens of Meters with Tonfas, Several Hundreds of Meters with Roll *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Hibari is a young man with an average height and short black hair with a fringe that joins at the center of his face. He has narrow gray eyes, often intimidating those who see them. He bears a striking resemblance to the first generation Vongola Cloud Guardian, Alaude, as well as the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon. His most common outfit is his Disciplinary Committee uniform, a long-sleeved white shirt, with black belts with a brown belt, black shoes, and a black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with the committee's armband pinned onto his left sleeve. Personality As stated by others, Hibari is a scary character with no care for the well-being of others, preferring to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. This often leads to his opponents surprising him, as he doesn't think before attacking. As the head of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee, Hibari uses authority to assault those that get on his nerves, including his own subordinates. He prefers to be alone, and hates crowdings. This leads him to beat anyone who he thinks is crowding around him too much. He has full confidence in his own strength and power, and dislike to work together with anybody due to feeling bind and restrained, making him refuse or won't easily take suggestions from others into consideration. A rare trait about him is his love for small animals, ranging from birds to hedgehogs. He is also fiercely loyal to his school and its rules, going so far as to punish others for breaking them even if they aren't students or at the school, such as Genshiki. He is shown to dislike being indebted to anyone and strives to pay them back as soon as possible. He cannot stand being restrained and absolutely refuses to allow himself to be controlled. Also, he is also shown to have a soft spot for I-Pin, having accepted her Valentine's Day chocolates with a smile and not taking money from Tsuna at a festival upon seeing I-Pin worried. History Main Skills and Equipment Tonfas: Hibari's main weapon for combat. he typically uses two tonfas to fight. It appears as a normal tonfa. However, it can change forms, simply by revealing other hidden weapons inside it. He can also covering his tonfas with Cloud Flames in order to deal more damage. Cloud Flame: A Flame purple in color. Cloud Flames hold the abilities of reproduction and growth, commonly described in the manga as Propagation. *'Propagation': An ability that the Cloud Flame had. Cloud Flame-based weapons absorb other Flames to grow in size or multiply, and can even cause phenomenal growth in human beings if their bodies are altered. This Propagation effect is highly advantageous when performing techniques involving a large area, such as creating a cyclone or an impervious force field. **'Cloud Flame Radar': He uses his Ring's Flames as a radar by thinly spreading the Flame over a wide area and using the vibrations to detect anything that enters the area. This allows him to counter illusions by using it to sense where the actual object is, as seen in his battle against Genkishi's Spettrale Nudibranchia. Vongola Box Ring: Porcospino Nuvola (Cloud Hedgehog): Named Roll. Hibari's Cloud Box Weapon that possesses the ability of Propagation. Roll propagates all parts of its needle-covered back to use them as either weapons or foothold, which can also envelop into a firm armor for defense. By means of a strong Flame, it can create an impervious dome that cannot be broken by normal attacks. It can also curl over his own body to form a sphere of needles and then propel itself forwards to attack targets at a distance, as if a projectile weapon. *'Roll's Armor': A technique used by Roll. Roll's shell can be detached and used for various offensive and defensive maneuvers, such as swiftly creating a shield which can be used to protect either Hibari or someone else in its close proximity. *'Cambio Forma: Alaude's Handcuffs': Hibari's Cambio Forma takes the form of a pair of spiked black handcuffs. He can multiply the number of handcuffs by using the Cloud Flame's Propagation attribute. These handcuffs can be used to envelop and restrain an opponent. Hibari can then dramatically decrease the size of the restraints, crushing his opponent on all sides of their body. *'Needle Sphere Form': By using the Cloud Flame's propagation ability, Hibari can create many needle spheres of different sizes to attack his enemy. When he throws or launches them at his opponent they on contact cause tremendous damage (the Blizzardroids that were struck by them were immediately broken by them). They can also be propagated with Cloud Flames and grow to immense size. Hibari used this technique after planting them through the small breaks he had made in Adelheid's Diamond Castle, making them grow in size and breaking the Diamond Castle apart. He can also release a medium sized Needle Sphere From, which Hibari holds onto and grows in size, the spikes on it then extend (the Blizzardroids that Hibari has used this against were shattered or broken in half by the spikes). *'Reverse Needle Sphere Form': The creation of a completely segregated space that does not allow the presence of any other than two selected individuals. A battle could not be interfered with from the outside. From the inside of the sphere, it looks like you're in the sky, with a large invisible circular wall surrounding you. There are spikes located on the walls inside the sphere like an arena ring. Even other Box Weapons are prevented from entering and no Boxes can be used inside. However, a Ring's attribute can still be used because it only seals the Box Weapons but not the Dying Will Flames from the user. It requires strong Flames to maintain itself and a great quantity of oxygen is consumed during the formation of the dome. Indomitable Will: Poison, illusions and other things that remove his self-control have a reduced effect on him because he refuses to let others control his destiny. Relationships *Tetsuya Kusakabe *Mukuro Rokudo *Tsunayoshi Sawada *Ryohei Sasagawa *Dino *Fon Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vongola Guardian Category:Cloud Flame User Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters